Bundle of Sweet Complications
by A Dreamer's Eyes
Summary: "Be truthful, Tenten. How much do you loathe me?" "A lot," I replied flatly staring into her eyes refusing to give in to our unseen fight within. Sometimes you don't even know what you want.TemariXTenten Yuri don't like don't read Rated T may change M
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have been inspired by many TemarixTenten stories to right this, since; there are really not a lot out there to read. Hopefully by writing this, some other authors will get encouraged to write for this adorable yet fearless couple. It was a challenge to write, since, well…you don't see that much of Tenten in the whole series, even though she is definitely one of my favorites. She may seem out of character but I tried to display her in an irritated fashion since she's mostly pissed off in this prologue.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this and review it…I'm gonna need your critiques. Otherwise onward with the story!

Tenten's POV

_Prologue_

Fall, one of the most beautiful times of the year in Konoha. With the leaves elegantly dancing as they forcibly were plucked from their perches of the seemingly endless amount of tress that hid the Hidden Leaf village it almost seemed as if Mother Nature had created a show for its onlookers. So, why shouldn't I be celebrating and enjoying this nice autumn scenery and peacefulness? Oh simple…because I'm fucking on my way to watch the final rounds of the Chunin Exam. I mean, hell I'm proud of Neji, he's been training forever and is beyond strong and capable enough to win but I…I should have at least proved myself not to be a 'worthless weakling' to have, in any case, showed some of the talent that Gai-sensei keeps saying I possess deep within.

I sighed, a puff of air escaping from my parted lips, yup. I fought just downright pathetically. Not a single scratch had even hit, let alone _grazed_ my opponent's healthy tan summer skin. She was, well, unbelievably strong. She…she cheated…yeah that's right Tenten. Find something else to blame and not yourself. Way to show you're in control of this bothersome situation.

I continued to trudge down the streets of my home, on my way to the stadium to watch the action packed fights I knew would be observed this day. It was only common sense that the shinobi and kunoichi who _did_ make it to this final round are meant be tough and powerful, but still…there was indeed something wrong with the ones from the Hidden Sand, Suna. They were, to say the least, abnormal and from the way I had witnessed the red haired one's fighting style, downright vicious and unyielding when it came to hostility and humanity. Hell, the blond had freaking pissed and smashed my dignity without even showing a hint of remorse or pride. She just fucking stepped, pounded and grinded my honor until it was nothing but rubble into the earth beneath her foot. Worthless rubble.

Upon my arrival, I could see the hundreds of thousands of spectators, enemies, allies, from all over flooding in. Another sigh, cheer up Tenten, I thought to myself hopping from foot to foot nervously scanning through the many people, at least you've got Lee and Gai-sensei here…somewhere that is.

With how things were going recently I was expecting to walk around for hours on end, searching for someone I knew. But… it appeared I still contained some small hint of luck. Pushing my way vehemently through the immense number of populace and being shoved back in return, I came to a familiar sight. Two men wearing the most repugnant, horrendous colored green spandex suits were shouting up and down about how "Neji-san is gonna win for sure, yosh!" and a "Listen up everyone! If it wasn't due to my powerful and effective training Hyuuga Neji would never have experienced the bliss and the supreme power of youth!"

"Please stop embarrassing this team," I stated taking my place next to Lee, face flushed from the strange looks that were sent our way.

"Ah Tenten!" Gai quickly reached over wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulders, pulling me towards him, a big shiny smile plastered onto his sometimes loathsome face, "Aren't you excited?! Neji has made it to the finals because of his undying youth!"

I rolled my brown eyes in irritation, why couldn't he and Lee damper their moods, oh I don't know, a tiny pinch when out in public? Giving Gai-sensei a questionable glance, I simply declared, "I don't think that's what got him in. What _did_ get him in were his amazing strength and skills."

"Nonsense!" Lee stepped forward, posturing in one of his famous nice guy poses, "He won because of Gai-sensei's amazing revelation of youth!" He as well wrapped his arms around my shoulders, so that I was stuck in a green outdated spandex sandwich.

I struggled, trying to pry myself away from the two, but with all their muscle and taijutsu training, it was meant to be an absolute fail, or in the words of Neji, 'It was destiny that has placed you in this dilemma.' Fuck you Neji in my head!

Gai was the first to notice my discomfort and resistance. Loosening his grip a tad bit, he shot me a worried glimpse, "Tenten, one of my dear sweet lovely remarkable pupils, what is the matter? You've been acting…"

"Bitter!"

"That's right Lee! Bitter! Tenten, stop being bitter!" A few passersby snickered at my predicament.

I huffed and folded my arms, cheeks turning a solid crimson color out of awkwardness, "I-I'm not bitter!"

"You are!" Lee poked me in the side, causing me to flinch and giggle a bit, "Ever since the fight between you and that scary blond sand kunoichi you've been acting so…snappy."

I looked to the ground, they were right. I have been acting rather '_snappy_' towards them and everyone else lately…I was just greatly disappointed in myself, "I'm sorry," I had to think fast. What would liven up the mood…Oh right, "Maybe I need some youth to cheer me up?" Way to go dumbass.

Gai-sensei and Lee's faces seemed to light up like the lights glowing on a Christmas tree, a _youthful _Christmas tree. Lee, however, was the first to speak and start the, I believe, thousandth no, millionth rant about 'youth', "Don't worry Tenten, Neji's battle will be filled with the natural power of youth!" Just as I said 'youth this, youth that', "It is only a matter of time before you begin to feel its strong aura flowing into your mind and soul!"

"That's it Lee!" Letting me go, Gai pulled Lee into a hug, a normal action for these two even in the public's eye, "Spread the loveliness of youth forever!"

This was getting nowhere. Turning I began to quickly walk away from my team and their humiliating actions. While looking over my shoulder as I hurriedly left, I half-heartedly laughed and calle dback, "Well…you guys can think whatever you want! Cause knowing Neji it's prob-!" I couldn't finish, I had ran absentmindedly into someone's strong back.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" I rubbed my head and sent them a feigned smile in apology, "I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going."

"I could've told you that one dumbass." No, not that voice! I slowly opened my eyes and glared up at her; her dirty blond pigtails in their usual four poms, fan slung casually onto her back, eyes boring into mine, hatred and annoyance contorting her features. Smirking, acknowledgment sparked eagerly in her teal orbs as she met my gaze in a silent battle, "Well looky here!" Her eyes scanning briefly over my body, as she sneered and laughed darkly at the sight of me, as if I was a walking circus or the funniest goddamn thing in the world, "I didn't think you were able to move! Seems you got some backbone in you after all!"

My glare deepened, how dare she! "You know what I take back that apology! I hope you fucking lose. You know what? I _know_ you'll lose!"

"Is that so?" She leaned in closer, her lips forming into an even wider cat grin at my somewhat feeble comment, "Well, let's hope so then!"

"Wha-?" I shook my head and gaped at her. Was she serious? Did she even realize what she had just admitted? She _wanted _to lose? "What the hell are you talking about?!"

She shrugged as she replied with a swift, "You'll see," before pushing past me, knocking me off balance and onto the dusty ground. She laughed and mockingly waved a straightforward, "See ya!" until she disappeared into the crowd.

"Tenten! You okay?" Lee jogged over and bent down helping me to my feet, eyes full of pure concern as he fretfully searched me making sure none of my wounds had reopened.

"I'm fine," I sent him a little reassuring smile, while holding up a hand to stop his fussing, "Don't worry about me, let's just get our seats and cheer for Neji."

His face brightened at the thought, "You're absolutely right!" Grabbing my hand he began dragging me eagerly towards the entrance doors, "We will show all the power of our youthful voices!" I swear I could hear the birds chirping as I picture Snow White dancing around with her innocent forest creatures.

God, kill me now.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I impatiently and nervously watched Neji and his opponent Naruto slam into each other again, and again and yet again. It didn't seem so good on the long brunette haired Hyuuga's part. "Come on Neji!" I yelled standing up from my seat, grasping the railing in front of me with as much force as I could muster, "You can do this!"

And before I knew it…Neji had fallen, like a sparrow falling helplessly from its nest, its pride plummeting into the depths of the earth.

Collapsing onto my seat, I folded my hands into my lap, my head hunched over and breathed gradually forcing myself to relax and not over do the anxiety I had previously felt. I could not believe it, I could not utter a sound, I could not move…Neji had just lost.

I anxiously sent a fleeting look over to where I had caught a glimpse of Hiashi before the battle had commenced. His lips were set in a straight line as he glared down at his nephew's unconscious form, disappointment apparent in his steel gaze. Hinata's younger sister, Hanabi just covered her mouth in amazement while glancing apprehensively over at her father, pearl colored eyes wide with wonder and hesitation.

Applause sounded throughout the arena, some good some bad, but that did not matter. What mattered was that my teammate who had been known as a prodigy with unimaginable power all his life, had been beaten by the blond prankster, Uzumaki Naruto. Wow Neji…what happened? Was Naruto really that potent? Slowly the medical nin gently carried him out, healing him as they exited the fervent arena.

Meanwhile, Genma had stepped forward and announced the next battle to the now energized and enthusiastic audience, "Will Nara Shikamaru of Konohagakure and Temari of Sunagakure step forward to begin their battle?"

A small growl escaped my lips as my hands curled into fist, my nails puncturing my skin creating small indents, some breaking through the skin. I watched with such intensity as she elegantly and smoothly withdrew her fan and floated down, feet tapping onto the battle field, a smile placed smoothly on her pink lips. She was ready for this. The mêlée began.

I watched her fight, her powerful wind based moves slicing rapidly and potently through the air, wishing I was down there instead of the lazy smartass Shikamaru. I didn't have a problem with him. I mean hell; I have never really talked to the guy. He's just always snoozing around, watching the clouds or with his sensei and team, not caring what happens to him or the world around.

Boom! I snapped out of my trancelike state, and observed Shikamaru's Shadow technique finally capture Temari. Her greenish-blue eyes widened in fear and awareness, he was going to win.

The lazy guy groaned in annoyance as he began walking towards her, causing her to only walk towards him. Her eyes were tightly shut, teeth clench in anticipation of his attack that would surely end this battle and possibly her life. It never came.

Shikamaru sluggishly lifted up his hand and announced his defeat, stating he had lost too much chakra to continue. Consequently, the spectators snapped and became in an uproar. Temari stared at him in disbelief; _I _stared at him in disbelief, as he merely released her imprisonment and walked lethargically away.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?!" Ino screamed as she stood from her seat shrieking a stream of curses at her teammate, Choji shaking his head and trying to calm her down, while stuffing chips into his mouth as if it was his last meal.

"Tenten, d-did you just see that?!" Rock Lee's mouth had dropped to the ground bewilderment twisting his features, "He just gave up! He had her!"

"Calm down, my star pupil!" Gai-sensei leaned over in his seat analyzing the battle field, "We can't just fault him after this amazing clash and display of youth!"

"You're right Gai-sensei!" Lee stood up, "We must congratulate him later for his fine efforts!"

"That's my boy!" Gai reached over and pulled him into a hug, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Stop!" I as well stood up shaking my head at the two, while pointing a finger at them. I was not in the mood for this right this very second, "Not now!"

Meanwhile, the next battle had been announced, "Will Aburame Shino of Konohagakure and Kankuro of Sunagakure please come to the battle field."

Everyone held their breath, as a voice sounded from the contestants stands, "I forfeit from this match." The arena ruptured into an outburst yet again, as Kankuro of Suna withdrew from the tournament. What was going on?!

Genma sent him a curious glance, while swishing his senbon around in his mouth, "Very well. Gaara of Sunagakure and Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure please step forward."

Gaara calmly appeared next to Genma, a bloodlust seeping from his aura. His eyes scanned the audience causing a shiver to run down my spine. He was waiting.

"Uchiha Sasuke please step forward," Genma repeated, searching for the team seven's missing member. He shook he head, gnawing on his senbon, "If he does not show up in a matter of minutes, Gaara will obtain immediate victory."

I glanced over towards Sakura's direction. She was chewing her bottom lip and twirling a piece of her bright pink locks, obviously nervous for her teammate's sake. I would be too if one of my partners didn't show up for something important such as this. So where the hell was he?

Suddenly the doors opened showing the stubborn Sasuke, Kakashi following. The stadium applauded and scrutinized him, watching the last known Uchiha as if he were some foreign animal about to go extinct. But if you think about it, he kind of was.

Sasuke smirked at his opponent and took a stance preparing to begin. His onyx eyes gleamed and surged with an unseen force. What was he thinking about?

Gaara, on the other hand, continued to stand as if nothing was about to happen. His icy blue eyes remained emotionless on the Uchiha, just watching but yet not seeing, until a sneer formed on his pale face, longing for something…most likely for the Uchiha's blood.

Sasuke made the first move of throwing two steel shuriken then lunging toward the patiently waiting Suna ninja. Gaara didn't even have to blink before he too, began to brawl.

It was startling; they fought with such vigor, with such bloodlust, that I thought they would indeed kill each other in the end. I cast a sharp look over to where Temari and her brother Kakuro were watching. She seemed shocked and anxious, perhaps at the thought of Gaara losing to Sasuke. She gazed with such intensity at the battle. Blinking in question she sensed someone inspecting and watching her. She scanned the crowd, before her teal eyes latched onto mine. Curling her lips, she sent me a lovely leer, licking her lips as if she were an animal and I her prey.

Breaking the wicked eye contact, I returned my gaze onto the battle. Gaara had just formed a sphere of sand around him, probably defending himself from Sasuke's previous and effective attacks. Of course the Uchiha simply ran forward hand pounding into the large orb. Abruptly spikes made of sand shot out barely missing Team seven's member. The points continued to shoot out, attempting to pierce through him as he dodged, eyes glowing red with an indescribable power. He avoided and evaded the attack breathlessly not once getting wounded.

All became silent. He panted, sweat dripping down his brow as he devised a quick plan. Smirking Sasuke ran up one of the side walls of the stadium. He performed a few hand signs before an electric ball appeared in his left hand. A "tweeting" noise sounded.

Gai-sensei, exchanged a look with Kakashi, "The Chidori?" I didn't hear the rest of their conversation. I was too busy watching the ninjutsu attack grow and become even more dangerous.

Sasuke took a deep calming breath before bolting, rushing down the side gaining more momentum as he neared Gaara. He yelled before slamming into the defensive mechanism while avoiding the ambush of spears that sprang from the orb of sand. All was still, Sasuke gasping and grinning proving his attack had worked and he landed a blow. But not for long.

His eyes widened as the sand caved in, capturing his arm inside. The Uchiha's breathed harshly and raggedly as he again tried to summon another electric attack, what did Gai-sensei just call it? Oh right, the _Chidori._ It seemed to work as he began to loosen himself from an unseen grip. He pulled and pulled until finally he was released, but…something was not right…not right at all.

I gasped as I covered my mouth with my hand, what the hell is that thing?! A large arm had gripped onto Sasuke's as he pulled out. It let go and thumped to the ground before slowly being dragged back inside of the ball. Silence. Sasuke gently cradled his arm with his hand, red eyes watching attentively on the orb and the small hole that was burrowed in the middle of the sand. Suddenly he slowly backed away as a large rumbling _roar_ sounded from within Gaara's defense.

What was going on?! I blinked in total mystification this…was this even the Chunin Exam anymore? The sand around Gaara gave way as it rained softly down his gasping form, hand clutched to his new wound on his shoulder, eyes gazing inhumanly on the gasping Uchiha.

Before anything could've been said, white soft feathers began to fall swiftly from the sky, I didn't even notice until it hit me. The last thing I saw before everything went black was that fucking bitch Temari and her brother Kankuro in the middle of the battle field clutching Gaara and discussing a plan of some sorts…The Hidden Sand had betrayed the Hidden Leaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I came to it, the devastation around me was unspeakable. Bodies, some still alive, wounded and dead, were scattered around me. Pushing a drooling Choji off of me, I crawled over to where Lee laid; I could hear my sensei fighting not too far away from us. "Come on Lee," I whispered harshly, shaking him, smacking his face a bit, "This is no time for sleep!"

"Ten *yawn* ten?" Lee blinked a couple of times, as he came to it and slowly sat up, "Where are w-?" He stopped, his eyes fell upon Gai-sensei's fighting form, "Wh-what happened?!"

I shrugged, "Seems like a betrayal on Konoha." I knew she was up to no good!

"Tenten," Lee got up and pulled me to my feet, "We have to go help the civilians!"

"Yeah, I know," My brown eyes fell upon Ino, Choji, Hinata, and Kiba's still and snoring forms, "Why don't you wake them up? I'm gonna go see if I can assist Gai-sensei." I ran forward and leapt up, side kicking a sand nin square in the face, with enough force to knock him unconscious.

"Hey Tenten! Glad you could join! Nice hit by the way," Might Gai bellowed, a large smile plastered onto his smudged face. He caught a fist aimed towards his side, while punching the nin sending him flying and screaming over the railing and to his death.

"Need help, sensei?"

"Sure!" He jumped up, while flipping backwards dodging a shuriken.

Turning I saw the thrower withdraw another before sending it flying in my direction. I grinned, "Piece of cake!" I caught it swiftly before sending it back, ten times faster, right into the guy's right arm. He screamed in pain before retreating, holding the wounded ligament pitifully.

Giggling I swung around and sent my left leg up, kicking another in the groin. He fell over gasping as I brought my foot down onto his head. A sickening "crack!" sounded, his skull smacking hard off the pavement underneath.

"Be careful," my teacher instructed knocking out two more in a couple of hits, "these guys don't like to play nice it appears."

I nodded. Evading yet another assault I did not detect it to be a substitute jutsu and found myself being hit in the side, flying harshly into a nearby pillar. Pain scorched throughout my body, I could feel the wounds slowly reopen and cried out in anguish.

The nin smirked and ran towards my now vulnerable form but he didn't have a chance. I large ball of, well I hate to say it, but _fat_ came slamming into him, sending him screaming into a wall, knocking him out him out for the count.

Choji laughed heartedly as he landed, grinning like a fool and withdrawing a bag of stashed chips from his weapons case, "Mmmm! Still tasty!"

"Choji! Stop!" Ino ran and attacked a nin headed straight for Choji, "This is not the time to be eating you large buffoon!"

"What?! Of course it's the time for eating!" He slammed his large fist into another's stomach, "I mean when isn't it?!"

"Now, glutton!"

"Akamaru!" Kiba called tapping the small white dog on his little nose, trying to wake him up, "Come on boy! Get up!"

"K-kiba!" Hinata sprinted towards him, "H-here let m-me help!" She formed a few hand signs before yelling "Hai!" Akamaru lifted his head, yawned then giddily wagged his tail.

Kiba laughed as he hugged the small pup, "Good boy!" Turning he smiled at the shy innocent Hyuuga, "Thanks Hinata."

I groaned in pain, this just wasn't my day! Pushing myself up, I leaned supportively against the walk checking my left arm, "Shit!" Blood slowly oozed from the wound.

Hinata lifted her head up, hearing my cry of distress, "T-Tenten-s-san!" She quickly dashed over and gently took my arm in her cool grasp examining the wound. Reaching into her pack she withdrew some gauze and ointment, "Okay please roll up your sleeve."

I nodded, and quickly shoved the dark blue cloth up causing a sharp sting to ride up my arm, "Fuck…" She silently yet swiftly placed cool crème and messaged it into the skin ignoring my complaints.

Wrapping my arm she ingenuously stated, "Please T-Tenten, d-don't overdo i-it."

"Fine," I grumbled. I cast a look over to where the others were fighting, "what are you gonna do?"

She shrugged, "I-I should go with m-my t-team and h-help the o-others."

"Yeah, good idea," God, Tenten get into the game! Hinata gave a curt nod before calling to Kiba as they ran over to where Shino was currently fighting some shinobi.

"Gai-sensei!" I yelled earning his attention as he checked over an opponent's unconscious form, "What should we do?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair black gleaming hair, "We fight."

Hours and hours we fought. Blood was shed, injuries were taken, and lives were killed. Today had to be one of the most terrible in the history of Konoha. I ran on knocking out yet another ninja who dare attacked me. My body throbbed with pain and bitterness as I looked at a few bodies that lay before me. They were in on this, the Sand village, Orochimaru, Temari. My hands scrunched up into fist as I socked someone right in the jaw, _Temari_. It was her fault, all this was her fault!

"Tenten!" Lee yelled, throwing another enemy off of him, whilst defending from a few more attacks, "Keep going!"

We were searching for any of the antagonists, me myself hoping we would run into the three sand nin on Team Baku. Even so, all we found were more nins and more fighting. My chakra and energy levels were depleting and I could tell that Lee was facing the same exact problem.

But we kept going, kept fighting until finally, the enemies retreated and the mournful news came out…the Hokage had been killed.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days later more news was received that the Hokage had been killed by a gruesome power hungry ninja known as Orochimaru. The man had devised this ambush on the Hidden Leaf and had caught Suna with false accusations of peace. I learned that the _real_ Kazekage had been found in a pit, decaying, worms and scorpions crawling all over his body.

The funeral for our dear Sarutobi Hiruzen, our beloved third Hokage, was sorrowful. Tears were shed, hearts were broken and even the heavens above cried in mournful silence. It was a bleak day, it was a distressed day, yet all I could think about was the bitch. It wasn't her fault, Lee had told me, it was only her duty as a kunoichi of her village to fight and serve under it no matter what. But still…

Tears softly poured from my brown eyes as I gently lay a white flower by the picture of the dear old man Sarutobi. I cried as a memory came up when he had helped me with my accuracy and aim. He had laughed on a summer's morning saying, "You can do it Tenten! Just imagine it in your mind and fire!" And I did. He had chuckled and high fived me saying how proud he was and how powerful of a kunoichi I would soon become.

Taking my place next to a crying Lee and a sad, somber Neji, I glanced up at the dreary sky and smiled, thanking him with everything I had. I would protect this village just as Temari had protected hers.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What?!" I stopped twirling the kunai and stared disbelieving at Lee, "Are you sure?!"

"Yup!" Rock Lee chuckled as he jokingly poked my forehead, "Naruto is on his way back as we speak!"

I couldn't believe it, "You're not lying to me I hope!" I would _kill _him if this was some stupid childish prank.

He just continued to laugh and smile, "Nope Tsunade-sama is on her way right this second! The next Hokage!"

Tsunade, the woman I admired with all my being was going to become our new Hokage, our first _female_ Hokage. I smiled back, before standing up and stretching, "Did you tell Neji?"

"He was the one who told me," the taijutsu master replied.

"Why didn't he say anything to me?!" Neji, that jerk!

Lee shrugged, "He said to 'not to disturb Tenten when she is in one of her moods'."

I gawked at him, "I am _not_ in a mood!" Turning I took off running, where was he?!

I could hear Lee running behind me shouting, "That's the spirit! Show him your power of youth!"

"Lee shut your mouth!" I continued to run, feet hitting the ground, the wind pounding in my ears. Neji was just causing trouble like always. He loved to screw with us. When I saw the perpetrator, he was at our usual meeting spot leaning casually against a tree, eyes close in serene silence. "Neji!" I yelled running full speed toward his cool self, with Lee close in tow, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because," he started opening one of his pearly eyes giving me an amused look, "I didn't think I should bother you with this type of information."

"You know I respect her!"

"Do you? I simply forgot."

"Neji…"I growled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"There are my students! And look Neji and Tenten seem to be demonstrating their youth this morning!" he laughed as he watched me let go, flushing in humiliation, "well since your so energetic ten laps around Konoha!"

"What?!" Neji and I gawked.

"You heard me, move! Or do you want to make it twenty?!"

I groaned as me and Neji began a light jog, "Look what you did!"

"I did?" He casted me an irritated look, beautiful pale face twisting into absolute ridicule, "You're the one who had to get all high and mighty with me."

"Oh really? And what moods do you think I am in right now?!"

He paused in thought. Placing a finger on his lip, he replied in a serious voice, "You're having your period aren't you?" He smirked as my cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"Bastard!"

Might Gai stopped his sprinting and waited till we caught up yelling, "Enough chatting more running!"

I hate my life.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsunade is a very eccentric and maniacal woman. I should have realized that right when I laid eyes on her, right when I uttered my first words to her. Her decisions were discreet and every now and then spontaneous. But this time…she had her reasons. Uchiha Sasuke had run off abandoning Konoha. Naruto, of course, chased after him, in hopes to drag him back.

So here I was minding my own business when Neji announced that he and a few others were going to pursue and bring back Uchiha Sasuke, under Tsunade's orders.

"So let me get this straight, you, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba and Choji are going to go after very powerful ninjas for a mission? How come I can't go?" I whined, folding my arms in stubbornness. Yeah, I know…how childish!

"Tsunade has formulated this plan, because she believes we will be capable enough to succeed. Besides you need to stay here and make sure nothing happens to Lee. He just had surgery Tenten, he needs you for support."

I sighed in defeat he was right. Lee needs us right now, he needs a shoulder for support, "Yeah I know."

He nodded and said a small, "farewell," before running off.

I took his advice and visited Lee, who I am pleased to say, was looking very well after his vital operation. In fact he was up walking around and talking about the joys of going on a ten mile run. Obviously I had to threaten him to sit back down before he killed himself.

"So…Neji left?"

I nodded, "Yep, an hour or so ago."

"That's good that he took my suggestion for once," Lee gave a heartfelt smile, but a small frown soon replaced it, "I wish I could have gone with them...."

"You're healing." Come on Lee, cheer up! "Don't worry you'll be back up and kicking ass in no time!" I patted his shoulders giving him a thumbs up, one of his traditional nice guy poses.

He laughed and smiled, "You're right, Tenten! I can already feel my body getting better!"

We were interrupted as the door opened showing Tsunade's first apprentice, Shizune, smiling in the doorway, "I'm here to check up and see how you're feeling Lee." She nodded for me too leave.

"I'll see you later Lee," I grinned hugging him gently before walking swiftly from the small white room.

Once outside I gave a small yawn and headed down the street in search for some entertainment of sorts, maybe even grab a bite. Nevertheless, it wasn't until long before a distraction found me. I ran right into someone roughly. Can you guess who? "Ugh, sorry," I rubbed my head, as my ass met the ground.

"Do you do this a lot?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled, brown eyes meeting her teal ones.

"Good to see you too," she chuckled holding out a hand to help me up.

I refused her offer and pushed off the ground, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your ally?" She smirked as she placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side acting all innocent and naive.

"A-ally?!" What was she talking about?

Temari laughed, her voice loud and distinct, "Haven't you heard? The Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand are allies now." She smirked as she bent down and whispered, "That means you and I are associates little girl."

I rolled my eyes and looked away, she had some nerve alright, "Our villages may be acquaintances but you and I will remain enemies in my books."

Her teal eyes blazed with curiosity as she took a step towards me, "Be truthful, Tenten. How much do you loathe me?"

"A lot," I replied flatly staring into her eyes refusing to give in to our unseen fight within.

She frowned, blond brows creased in confusion. Placing a hand on her hip, long fingers curling around it she calmly asked, "What have I ever done to you?"

"You beat me mercilessly and had no sense of human sympathy one so ever," I began to storm off; I didn't want to speak or see her ever again.

As I was about to turn the corner of the vigorous street, I heard Gaara calmly say, "Come Temari. Naruto needs are help."

I stopped and turned my head to face her, they were going to assist the guys? Her eyes met mine for the second or third, sending me a small impish smile, "Yeah, you're right. Let's go." She turned and walked towards the gates, not before giving a wink.

I could still hear her, melodic, yet almost teasing laughter ringing through my ears, as she left the Hidden Leaf.

~~~~~~~~~~~Complications~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lee had seemingly taken off after Neji and them, while I was left behind, grumbling about how I should've gone with them. Nonetheless, they came back with great sustained injuries. Although after seeing the regret on my teammates' faces, I knew Sasuke was not with them.

Life went on. Naruto had left with Jiraiyra-sama for training and Lee, well, he was back to normal to say the least. I continued to train and train, hoping my body would regain more and more power. I was not about to lose again, I still had some pride to muster and protect.

It appeared Tsunade had made a very close pact with Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand, and I've heard around the lively streets of the Hidden Leaf, that Gaara was next up to becoming the Fifth Kazekage. It was surprise at first, but after hearing Lee say how Gaara has simply changed his ways, I couldn't help but think that maybe the Sand Siblings weren't that bad after all. Well, the brothers at least.

AN: Let the story commence! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews and thanks for the help with the "hai" and "kai" thing. I just feel foolish for that but thank you all and maybe sometime I'll get around to editing it. :)

Well anyways its been awhile since I have written something so I hope you all like this. Let's just say the relatioship is beginning to build and I do love Temari's little devilish ways of flirting.

So without further ado, Chapter II!

A year went by, a long slow year, and still I have yet to see one hair on any of the Sand Sibling's heads… Until one day. I yawned and stretched as I walked towards the Hokage's red circular building located in the center of the ever busy Konoha. It was lovely out, the humid summer easing in to the breezy autumn. It was still pretty warm, but held a small light wind, playfully tugging at the buns on top of my head. A perfect day.

I giggled as I watched a few kids running around playing the usual tag, laughing and yelling. I sent them an envious smile, wishing I was the one playing and goofing off, not them. Wrapping my arms around the back of my head, I chuckled at the thought of when I was younger, dressing up in boy's baggy clothes, playing in the dirt and wrestling with other boys, the other girls shaking their pretty little heads at my while dusting off their brightly colored sundresses. I was a tomboy and still kind of am. I loved getting down and dirty, having not a care in the world of what was going on around me, I just wanted to have fun and joke around.

Arriving at Tsunade's office, I gave a firm knock. A "come in!" sounded as I opened and stepped foot into the large oak door. I saw the respectable blond woman leaning against the front of her massive desk looking over a few papers; her small purple triangular chakra glinting in the light, brows furrowed in concentration. Grumbling in frustration, she threw the paperwork over her shoulders and grinned at the sight of me, "Right on time!" In good spirits she went behind her desk and heavily sat down, causing her large assets to jiggle in protest, "Have a seat, Tenten." She gestured to a pair of chairs placed across from her.

Nodding, I quickly walked forward and took a seat, "What can I do for you on this lovely day, Tsunade-sama?" I noticed quite a large stack of paperwork on one side of her desk, a few empty bottles of sake hidden behind them.

"Well," she leaned forward and folded her hands in front of her, sending me a look of cockiness, "I need you to do a favor for me and for the ambassador of Sunagakure."

"Ambassador?" I blinked at her, "Who?"

The buxom woman chuckled as she waved a hand in front of her, "You'll see in due time. I need you to let them stay in your apartment is all, if you don't mind that is. I mean its only one night after all."

"W-why my place? Surely they can stay in a hotel or someone else's." What? What the hell is she thinking?

"Ah," the Hokage gave me a stern look, brown eyes flashing with an impish spark, "That's because they requested _your _hospitality especially. And since this _is_ a new alliance, we need to keep on their good side, if you catch my drift."

"What? B-but I don't know him, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh trust me, you do." Tsunade chuckled at my baffled expression, "Don't worry, you will get paid for this."

"I understand, but I'm _really_ confused. I mean, are you sure you got the right person?"

"I don't know anybody else under the name of Tenten, who specializes in weaponry, nonetheless." The spark in her gaze brightened.

"But-"

"Tsunade-sama, the ambassador has arrived." Shizune poked her head through the door, "Please tell me that isn't bottles of alcohol on your desk." She sent her old master a dark glare.

Hurriedly, Tsunade smacked the said bottles off her covered desk, and into a nearby trash can, "Send her in!"

Gradually the door swung open wider and in stepped the diplomat, "Tsunade-sama," her teal eyes fell on me, a grin plastered on her pink full lips, "Tenten."

I abruptly stood, eyes wide with wonder and fear, "You're the _ambassador_?!"

She smiled cheekily, as she leaned against a nearby wall, "Yep. Surprised?" Her smile widened, "No don't answer that. I can already tell you are."

Tsunade cleared her throat, catching mine and Temari's attention, "Well, I know you two have a lot of catching up to do, but," she reached over and pulled a few papers out from her desk, "These are for you Temari." She walked towards the Sand kunoichi, "They are for you to read over and to understand. We are scheduled to have a meeting tomorrow at ten. Otherwise you go and have a goodnights sleep."

Temari nodded and plucked them from the Hokage's hand, still watching me curiously, "Got it." She then nodded toward me, "Well, you ready to go roomy?"

I refused to answer and instead started to head towards the door, ignoring the cheeky smile she still had on her annoying face.

"Sooooo," Temari smiled, walking happily next to me, "Where are we headed?"

"Where do you think?" I grumbled trying to pretend that she wasn't there but finding it hard because of her talking and occasional hand 'accidently' brushing up against mine.

She shrugged, "I don't know maybe show me some of the sights? Or," she glanced over to where Mitarashi Anko was seated on a bench enjoying some of her favorite treat, dango, "Grab a bite or something?"

I stopped immediately, what was she doing? Spinning around, I caused her to run right into me, and blurted out, "Stop it."

She blinked in confusion and cast me a questionable look while rubbing her head, "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to be friends with me." I folded my arms and sent her a dark defiant stare, "I don't want to be friends with you…do you understand?"

She frowned, and furrowed her eyebrows, "And why don't you?"

"Because you are my enemy!" I snapped hands clenched tightly into fists.

"How am _I_ your enemy? Is this because I defeated you in the Chunin Exams like what…a year and a half ago? Why can't you just let that go?" Her teal eyes blazed stubbornly, questioning me silently.

I looked away. Truth was…I didn't understand why I couldn't. I just didn't like her for some reason, "Because I can't!" Way to go Tenten. You sound like a fucking jackass. I turned and began to storm off. The conversation was over.

The rest of the way to my apartment was quiet and awkward. She did not utter a sound and instead stared intently ahead, eyes squinted deep in thought. When we arrived, I withdrew the key and held the door open for her. She mumbled a small "thanks" before taking off her black sandals and examining the room. "Nice place you have here."

I nodded, "Yeah, its fine." My mother got me the place saying how I should start depending more on myself than her, that it would build more sovereignty or some bullshit like that. It had a kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. Perfect for living by yourself.

Temari smiled as she plopped down on the soft suede couch in exhaustion, "Pretty cozy," she glanced over at the coffee table and looked at the many magazines and weapon catalogues, before picking one up and flipping through it, "You're really into artillery aren't you?"

I nodded and sat down a good few feet away from her keeping a nice distance, "Yes, it's my specialty." I noticed her fan leaning up against the room's cream colored walls "Is that heavy?"

She sent a fleeting glance over towards it and shrugged, "Eh, you get used to it." She then placed the catalogue down and walked over to where it stood. Smiling she signaled for me to come over to her, "Here."

I hesitantly did as I was told as she plucked the fan up and handed it smoothly and gently to me. I gasped, my fingers digging into the cool metal and awkwardly held it, muscles straining in remonstration, the sucker was freaking heavy!

She chuckled at my reaction, before taking it back and placing it back in its spot, "Heavy?"

I nodded, staring disbelievingly at her, "You carry that _everywhere?"_

She nodded, "Like I said you get used to it." She returned to her catalogue and plopped down onto the couch, a large yawn escaping from her, "So where am I sleeping?"

I bit my lip, shit! I forgot about sleeping arrangements, "Well you can either have my bed or the couch."

"Well I'll take the couch it's pretty comfy, unless," she again got up and walked over to where my bedroom was. Opening the door, she chuckled at the sight of my panda plushies lying on my bed, before walking over and collapsing onto it, "Yup! This is nice." She sighed in contempt as she curled up in a ball.

I stared at her for a second, before guardedly approaching, "Temari?" I patted her shoulders, poking pretty firmly at her tan cheeks, "Hey, Temari?" No luck. She was out cold.

Trudging over, I swiftly pulled the green cotton comforter out from under her, and draped it over her body. A small smile formed on her lips as she coiled into the warmth the blanket gave off.

I yawned; maybe a nap was a good idea. Stretching, I reached into the cupboard and pulled out another blanket before making my way to the couch. Lying down, I too was soon out like a light.

**********Complications***********

"Hey…Tenten? Come on, I'm hungry." Rustling sounded, "Tenten?"

I grumbled as I tiredly hissed, "_Fuck off_!"

"No can do," I could hear her getting closer and closer, yet I still refused to move. She had been right, this couch was really comfy, "As my hostess, you need to get up. I'm _starving_, Tenten."

"Go make something," I mumbled burying my face deeper into the nice soft pillow, couldn't she see I was trying to sleep?

"Nah…too much of a hassle, and besides," I could feel her warm breath on my ear, "I want to see Konoha up close and personal."

"That's nice…I'll show you later, after I sleep," I tiredly murmured, face still pressed firmly against the cuddly cushion.

"Don't make me force you," she warned. I could just picture her folding her arms in front of her, glowering down upon my relaxed form.

"I'd like to see you try." What's with these bad choices lately?

A chuckle sounded as she stated, "Suit yourself." A second later, I felt a pressure on my back as she swiftly sat down on top of me, straddling my back.

Gasping, I snarled feebly, "Get off!" but it was as if I was talking to a senile old man. She just continued to recline on my struggling form, while pushing her nose into my neck.

"Take me to dinner," she sighed huskily, pushing harder down onto the middle of my spine, trying to crush an answer out of me.

"N-never!" I gasped, feeling the air escaping from my lungs, "G-get off!"

"Nope, not until you agree." I could hear the smirk and stubbornness in her voice.

"F-fine!" I yelled, giving into her will. Dammit Tenten! Where's your backbone? Oh right…she's crushing it.

Chuckling, she smoothly climbed off, and retrieved her fan while I sat up, and brushed off my clothes, "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really know," she tied the fan tightly onto her back, before turning to face me, arms folded casually over her chest, "Somewhere fun and casual, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes, great, that crossed off like fifteen out of forty food places, "What do you prefer to eat?"

She placed a finger on her lips, eyes staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully, "I'm in the mood for some ramen."

"I have instant noodles in the refrigerator."

"No," she sent me an incredulous look, "I want _real_ ramen."

"Fine," I walked over to the closet and took out a small black jacket, "I know a place. Do you need to borrow a jacket?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Wind is my element," she grinned a toothy smile, "and besides it can't be that bad out."

"It gets really cool. Are you sure?" I held up a green sweatshirt, waving it around as if to tempt her to take it.

"Nope. I'm fine." She began to walk towards the door, "Come on already! I'm starving!"

Ugh, this is going to be a _long_ night.

***********Complications************

The night air was nice and settling as it caressed my face, playfully swiping my hair; so serene, so peaceful…not like her…She walked next to me, blabbing on and on about her brothers, about how Gaara refused to let her have a life and what not. Couldn't she get the hint that I did not care whatsoever…but I do have to admit, it was nice having someone talk. Neji was a snooze when it came to one on one conversation, with all his "Hnn" or quick nods, while Lee…Lee just needs to take a pinch off his youth rants…Seriously.

"Hey, are you even listening to me?" Temari nudged me in the ribs with her elbow, smirking as I gasped in shock.

"W-what was that for?!" God, she was really starting to get on my nerves…I think.

She pointed a finger over to where a stall stood, its red light shining with welcome, the smell of fresh cooked ramen wafting slowly through he air enticing us to enter, "Is that it?"

Ichiramen, the greatest ramen stall in the entire Fire Nation, "Yup." Walking over, I pushed passed the curtain, "Their ramen i-…Shikamaru?"

"Yo," was his lazy reply as he twirled his chopsticks around in his meal, "How's it going Tenten, Temari?"

"Hey, Shika," my companion grinned as she took a seat next to him, idly reaching for the menu purposefully brushing her sleeve across his arm.

"How's the Kazekage doing," and there started their flirty conversation of the night, not like it mattered, but when you're being ignored and shit it really gets annoying.

Time slowly ticked by and my only source of entertainment was the ramen girl and her boss, nice people. "Yeah I'll see ya later," her voice rang through the air, playfully and sweetly, tossing me from my trance like state.

The Nara boy nodded before setting off, hands deep in his pockets eyes slowly glazing over with thought.

Turning her attention back to me, she chuckled, "Sorry 'bout that. I mean it's not often I see him," she gave a small yawn as she stood and stretched, placing the yen on the counter and thanking the old man, "You ready to go?"

I nodded silently and stood, following her outside. Slowly we began our journey back to my place, both longing for the warmth and comfort of bed, well…her more than me. She was shaking, teeth clacking together, arms running up and down her sides trying feasibly to gain some sense of warmth, "M-maybe I sh-should've taken u-up that o-offer of a jacket…"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "I can see why you're a blond."

"Oh shut up," her teal eyes met mine, "C-can I walk closer?" her lips held a faint tinge of blue.

"Yeah, fine," I held out my arm as the taller and older kunoichi pushed herself against me, savoring the heat my body exerted.

She smiled serenely, "That's a lot better…I didn't know you were _that_ short," her smile widened, playfulness contorting her features.

"S-shut up!" I yelled, a flush tingeing and discoloring my cheeks, dammit Tenten! Don't show her you're weak and vulnerable!

Chuckling she poked ideally at my pink cheeks, "Mmmmm…someone's blushing."

"I-I'm not!"

"Are too! Oh and look!" she leaned in close, "They are getting redder and redder."

"S-stop it!" I shoved her hand away from my face.

A pout formed on her lips, "Awww…don't take me _that_ seriously! I'm just messing," her smile reappeared, twice its usual brightness. "Besides…I'm leaving right after the meeting tomorrow and this is the only chance I get to escape from Gaara's grasp. You have no idea how mean he can be…not to mention scary," her teal eyes gazed longingly up at the waning crescent.

"I see…" God, she looked pretty, w-wait! Tenten, no! Bad! "B-but I mean I'm sure you'll come back to the Hidden Leaf sooner or later."

"Mmmmm…" her eyes took their look off the moon and met mine, "You would like that."

"N-no!" I glared at her, "Why would you think that?!"

"Cause I know you want me. Why else would you tolerate me and my constant flirting," she winked at me, while licking her lips, "And besides," she sauntered back toward me, reaching up and grasping my face in her surprisingly soft hands, "I _really_ want you."

My breath caught in my lungs as my heart began beating a mile a minute, why was she affecting me like this? Why?! Noticing my nervous and scared look, she released her touch and lowered her eyes to the road ahead, "Don't worry about me raping you in your sleep. I don't go that far."

She turned her body and walked ahead, hips swaying form side to side, head raised in such confidence I couldn't help but envy her. So I followed behind, letting her lead the way back to my quarters.

***********Complications************

This time, I obtained my bed before she could even step foot through the door. She was shocked and I think quite entertained when I had shoved her up against a nearby wall and made a mad dash to my bedroom, slamming and locking the door behind me. I could distinctly hear her languid laughter rolling off her tongue and to my ears as she called through the door, "Well, goodnight to you too!"

God, was she fucking with me or what?!

That night, was quite a sleepless one. She entered my mind off and on, off and on, but why? Why would it freaking matter whether or not she did? Oh! That's right…because I dubbed her my eternal rival, just like Lee had named Neji his enemy for his youthful life. Ugh! Boys are _so_ stupid.

The following morning was a killer. I awoke to the sweet sound of…silence. Sitting up, I blinked to adjust my eyes to the small amount of light my window gave off and calmly stretched. Smiling, I strolled toward the kitchen all the while calling to Temari, "Oi! I hope you're hungry! Cause I'm gonna show you…Temari?"

She was nowhere to be found. I walked around my homey place searching for the Suna vixen and came up empty handed…well…almost that is. I did find a note, hastily written, near my magazines and artillery manuals. Plucking it gingerly up I unfolded the small piece of…was this a wrapper? God was she something.

Well anyways, the note soundly read:

_My lovely Tenten,_

_It has been a great joy and satisfactory of staying here in your humble abode…especially running my hands over your body while you slept. Now that's a joke…or is it?_

Here I swallowed and rolled my eyes, she definitely was something.

_No that was a joke! Anyhoo, I just want to say thank you for everything. It was really fun and I hope you will allow me to take refuge here again. And if you want…I can show you some real fun! Think about it!_

_See ya soon, _

_Temari_

Temari…you could have at least said a proper goodbye!

***********Complications************

5 days later…

It was…quiet…to say the least as I took a swift lap around the city, searching for any of my teammates who would be up for some sparring or training. Yes, I was that desperate to actually do something that would help benefit myself. And trust me, I have almost begged Lady Tsunade to give me some type of mission whether it was walking dogs or pulling weeds, I mean I was up for anything. But of course she said no, she had nothing for me.

So here I was continuing my search but coming up empty handed. Guy-sensei had gone on a mission with Kakashi, while Lee was doing solo training, and Neji…well I actually did not know.

Arriving at the Hyuuga residence I slowly tapped on the door. A second later Hinata appeared smiling innocently and sweetly at me, "Ah! Tenten-san, w-what are you d-doing here?"

"Hey Hinata, is Neji here?"

She glanced away in thought, before giving me another smile and a curt nod, "Y-yes he is. F-follow m-me."

Pushing the door open and taking off my shoes, I quietly followed her down the dull hallways of the Hyuuga home. The place was not at all like mine; it held a certain uncomfortable aura around it and made you want to dash out of there the moment you got.

We reached a door where Hinata knocked and called, "N-neji-san, Tenten i-is h-here to see y-you."

The door slid opened revealing the handsome face of the Hyuuga, "Tenten? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to," I grumbled, playing with my nails in nervousness, Neji did have a very cold stare, "I was wondering if you were up for some training."

He paused for a moment, probably thinking if he really wanted to or not, before giving a shrug, "Sure." He smoothly exited and fixed his gaze sternly on me, "Let's get going then." He then turned on his heel and literally flowed down the hallway, making me feel like a totally schmuck.

Upon training at our usual spot, Neji, where I am beyond surprised had asked me to dinner. Of course I said yes, I mean the team always goes out to eat with one another, I mean I thought that this was the usual. He took me to a small place known as Takano's grill. We sat down in a private room upon Neji's demand and so here we were…

He sent me a glance while calmly asking, "What's wrong?"

I stopped poking at the sushi in front of me, "W-what? Nothing!"

He shook his head, "Well obviously there must be something. You haven't even taken a bit out of your food." He nodded to the forgotten dish, "So…what is the matter?"

Breaking away from our current eye contact I quietly murmured, "I-is this a date?"

He cocked his head to the side in total confusion, before nodding, "Of course it is. Isn't that apparent?"

"I-I guess…" wait a minute…I was on a date with Hyuuga Neji?!

"Good now that we got that clear, how have you been?" Was he seriously trying to have a conversation with me?! What the hell?! Am I dying?

"I'm fine, you know how it is…"

"What have you been doing lately?"

"…Um…I've been on a mission with you…we're teammates…"

"How was the mission?"

"You were there…"

"…Right…" He went back to eating, jaw tense with probably embarrassment.

Trying to fix this situation I gave a small smile, "So how's it going with you? Getting any stronger?"

He nodded, "Of course, I have a great sparring partner after all." He sent me a smug look over the table.

I gulped, Oh my God…We really were on a date and…he was flirting! "Y-yeah I am." Real smooth Tenten.

He chuckled, "No need to be uptight with me Tenten." He waved his hand, as if that would help clearing the tense atmosphere, "Let's just have ourselves a nice meal. No Guy and no Lee, just me and you. Okay?"

"Yeah o-of course!" I smiled back taking a bite of the sushi and, of course with my luck, choking on it. Wow you really are scoring some points.

Placing his chopsticks down, he languidly climbed to his feat and walked over to me, patting me on my back until I stopped my coughing, "There, all better?"

"Y-yes…thank you," my face was burning up, I was probably as red as the blood pumping into my face.

"Good," he softly cupped my face with his ultra soft hands, "I'm glad. Maybe I'll just sit over here too make sure you are able to eat your food safely." He reached over the table and pulled his food towards him before running his thumb along my lips, "You look very pretty Tenten." That's when he leaned in and captured my lips with his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, as we were both not used to it. His were thin and cold but still soft enough to where they were pretty kissable. When he did pull away, he sent me a small smile before turning back to his meal chuckling at my shocked expression.

The rest of the meal was full of small talk and a calm silence, and when it was over he walked me back to my apartment and placed a chastised kiss on my lips. Pulling away gently he whispered a soft, "Let's do this again, Tenten-chan." He then took his leave, gliding smoothly away like a prince.

And that was when me and Neji became boyfriend and girlfriend.

AN: I do like the NejiTen couple...but this is TemaTen so don't fret about that too much...well...let's just say that that may be a little problem.

So please REVIEW!!!


End file.
